1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insertion tool for applying an orthopedic fastener.
2. Background of the Art
Orthopedic fasteners, i.e. surgical bone fasteners, are known. Also known are surgical fasteners for anchoring soft tissue such as ligament or tendon to bone. Various types of soft tissue anchoring devices are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,875; 4,570,623; 4,927,421; 4,870,975; and 4,927,421.
Bone implantable devices such as those mentioned above are typically made of metal or other hard material. More recently, bone implantable devices have been made from bioabsorbable material, which offers the advantage of gradual transfer of stress back to the bone as the healing proceeds. An example of a bioabsorbable orthopedic fastener for fastening soft tissue to bone is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/673,953 filed Mar. 22, 1991 and herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Bioabsorbable materials are relatively soft as compared to metals and cannot be self-drilled or impacted into bone. Generally, it is necessary to predrill a hole into the bone and thereafter insert the orthopedic fastener. In particular, the orthopedic fastener described in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/673,953 possesses a pin which, when pulled, biases barbed legs radially outward to anchor the fastener securely within the hole. Up to now, instruments for applying such an orthopedic fastener have not been available.